1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-noise support for a friction-lining of a braking member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In French Patent Application No. 73 38421 filed 29th October, 1973, in the First Certificate of Addition thereto No. 74 34 890 filed on the 17th October, 1974, and in the Second Certificate of Addition thereto No. 75 27 991 filed on the 12th September, 1975 there is described a support for a friction-lining of a braking member, in which the lining is fixed to the support and is intended to be applied against a braking surface by operating means acting or reacting on the support over a contact area thereof, said support comprising a stack of wholly metallic sheets and which are contiguous to each other over their entire facing surfaces and are assembled to one another by localised assembly means.
It has appeared that such localised assembly means enable braking noise to be reduced and even sometimes to be eliminated, provided that these assembly means are few in number, so as to leave sufficiently wide free zones between them.
In the Second Certificate of Addition No. 75 27 991 at least part of the localised assembly means are disposed on the contact area by which the operating means act or react on the support.